The Spider In the Door Frame
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Last part to the spider series. In honor of my 1 year anniversary of being on Fan Fiction . Net. Enjoy!


_Author's note: This story is in honor of my 1_ _st_ _year anniversary of being on Fan Fiction . Net Though it may not seem like much to any of you. It is a big deal to me. I LOVE to write, so being able to share all of my writing with everyone is a huge deal to me. Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited, followed or whatever to any of my stories. It is greatly appreciated._

 _~Ponchy_

Ponch walked into the CHP building happily, nothing could go wrong today. Well in his mind anyway. As soon as he reached the door he saw something that freaked him out, he pushed Jon towards the door. "You can go in first…" he started.

Jon raised an eye brow and began to walk towards the door. As soon as he opened it Ponch ran inside. "Sorry, partner…there's a nasty looking big spider out there," Ponch said after he got inside.

"Oh I see," Jon replied with a slight smirk. "You're crazy, you know that?"

Ponch smiled. "I'm proud of it, Baker," he replied. Then began to walk towards the briefing room, soon he felt something crawling up his back. Ponch started to squirm a bit, and try to reach back and kill the bug. When he found what he was aiming for, he smacked it hard then was met by the sound of Jon making a slight noise as if in pain.

"Ouch!" Jon had cried. Ponch raised an eyebrow and turned to face him. Jon's hand was all red, and he was holding it. "You hit hard," Jon complained.

"Jon, I thought you were a spider. Why would you…" Ponch started but then decided he didn't want to know. He walked away to go get his lunch. Soon Jon heard the loudest scream he'd heard in days. "JON!"

Jon came running "What?" he asked and saw Ponch pointing towards the ceiling in the corner there was a spider not moving at all just happily sitting in its web doing nothing. It was brown, and had a little plump in the back area with its legs all curled up in the web the way it was shaped Jon at first thought he saw a brown leaf in the corner stuck in a web. But then he saw a slight movement and knew what it was.

"Oh Ponch, it's a small spider it can't even harm you," Jon said.

"Kill it," was Ponch's reply as if he didn't even hear what Jon said.

"Ponch I don't understand how you can be so scared of spiders and snakes, yet not be the slightest bit a afraid of the bad guys that could really kill you…"

"Jon, I don't think you understand. I've been deathly afraid of things with eight legs, and things that slither on the ground since I was a kid. Those things are poisonous."

"Not all of them," Jon replied.

"Jon they might as well all be!" Ponch complained loudly.

Jon rolled his eyes then began to walk away. "Just get what you were here for and ignore the bug."

"How can I ignore it when it's right there?" Ponch asked while reaching for his quarters.

"You've been in the room with it this long, haven't you?" was Jon's reply before he disappeared.

Ponch was muttering a few things under his breath as he bought his ding dongs and soda.

 _In the other room_

"He found two spiders; none of them are even close to what the spiders have been like in the past. He should get over it soon…" Jon explained to the officers gathered in the briefing room.

Bear and Grossie laughed slightly. "It's funny to me how a guy like Ponch can be so scared of a little thing like a spider. He's not afraid of a lot of other things, why spiders?" Grossie laughed.

The rest of the room also discussed it, and Ponch was starting to come in. Taking advantage of the fact he hadn't been spotted he decided to hide and eavesdrop. By the time he had heard enough of their talking about spiders he decided to just walk right in, and pretend he didn't notice they were talking about him.

"Hi, guys!" he said cheerfully.

Instantly all faces were turning bright red, how much did he hear? They all wanted to know.

 _Meanwhile…_

The whole day seemed to just drag on, and then it came time for the shift to end. As Ponch and a few other officers approached the door to go in, Bear stopped them all.

"Guys, what is that?" he asked panic in his voice.

"That's the spider I saw this morning…" Ponch replied trying to stay calm. Like Jon had said to him earlier he spent so much time watching the spiders and being in the same area as them, yet why was he so scared? With that ringing through his ears he decided not to care about that much. He wanted to stay normal and strong for the others.

"That thing is huge!" Grossie practically screamed.

"I know it is," Ponch replied. The fact it hadn't moved since that morning was good for Ponch. He figured it must be dead.

"Ponch, I'm really sorry I have a confession to make," Bear said.

"What?" Ponch asked.

"I'm afraid of big spiders…"

"Me too," Grossie said. Soon Jeb joined wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Holy crackers that thing is huge!" he cried hiding behind Bear.

"Well someone's gotta kill it," Bear said.

"It hasn't moved since this morning…it's probably dead already…I think I can take care of it," Ponch informed.

"Whoa, Ponch really? But you're deathly afraid of these things," Grossie said.

"Maybe killing one will help me," Ponch replied he slowly approached the door. As soon as he was close enough to kill it, it moved. Startled, Ponch fell backwards and moved closer to his friends, a slight gasp escaping his lips. "It's alive, guys…"

"How do you know?" Bear asked.

"It moved…" Ponch replied. Soon all of them were hiding behind Jon. "Kill it, Baker!"

Jon laughed to himself about how scared his friends were. He walked over with a rock, and smashed the spider. Once he was sure it was dead he went back to the others. "It's gone," he said.

They all breathed sighs of relief, and as soon as that little scare was over with all of them at once said, "Not a word of this to anyone."

"I won't say anything, as long as you guys promise to stop teasing me about my fear of spiders," Ponch said.

"Deal!"

THE  
END  
 _A/N. and so there we have it. I started out with a spider story and have decided to add a new one for all those who love these stories to enjoy. Everyone of the officers has a childlike side to them even if it means a fear of spiders has to bring that out. I wanted this to be a fun story to show that a bit. And what better way to show it than to have a group of them all scared of one spider!? I hope you enjoyed this, and yes this is the last spider story for now. Ponch will no longer be haunted by these spiders. At least not for a while…who knows they might come back…_


End file.
